Time to Love
by NatyGaitan
Summary: Hinata Hyuga ha tenido un pasado trágico y oscuro, con tan solo ocho años ella perdió todo lo que amaba. Ahora a sus 16 años, poco a poco la vida le va recompensando el maltrato hacia su persona. Ella no decidió de quien se enamoró, ella ni ninguno de sus amigos. El amor suele ser bueno y a veces traicionero, eso lo sabrá ella. [NaruHina] [SasuSaku]
1. Prólogo

_"El cambio es una ley de la vida. Y aquellos que miran solo el pasado o al presente se perderán  
seguro en el futuro"_

 _John F. Kennedy_

* * *

Regresión a la media.

Había sido un día como cualquier otro, nada en ese día le había dado una señal del que sería el peor día de su vida desde la muerte de sus padres. No tuvo preparación para lo que vio ese día, nada la había alertado, ningún comportamiento inusual, ninguna mirada triste, nada, absolutamente nada.

El anhelo y la ilusión con la cual había subido corriendo a su habitación se desvaneció en cuanto abrió la puerta y su visión acaparó toda la habitación, sin embargo, sus ojos se quedaron fijos en un punto en específico. Su pecho ahora dolía a traición.

Regresión a la media, o lo que es lo mismo que decir que en la vida tiene que haber cosas muy buenas y cosas muy malas, pero una vez pasan la tendencia es volver al equilibrio, a la media. Ella había escuchado ese término hace tiempo de labios de su amigo Kiba sin prestarle la debida atención. No sabía exactamente porqué eso venía a sus pensamientos en ese momento, pero no pudo hacer más que reír amargamente en su interior.

Había salido huyendo de su casa sin pensar hacia dónde dirigirse posteriormente, el dolor había hecho que actuara temerariamente, ¿la culparían? Su corazón aún ardía por lo que sus perlados ojos habían visto.

 _"Cuando las cosas son completamente malas, lo más probable es que estén a punto de regresar a un punto medio, un punto de calma y paz dónde nada será ni demasiado bueno ni demasiado malo" —_ Le había explicado su castaño amigo. Tapó un sollozo con ambas manos mientras recuperaba el aliento, ahora lo entendía bien.

La balanza se había inclinado al extremo donde las cosas malas serían el día a día. ¡Qué poco le había durado la felicidad! Se negaba a creer lo que había presenciado, él no podía hacerle eso a su hermano y a ella, ¿verdad?

Ella, que lo había creído un rayo de luz entre su oscura y maltratada existencia, había visto esperanza de salir adelante, de tener un buen futuro junto a las personas que quería. Él, que se había mostrado como todo un príncipe, torpe, pero encantador, a fin de cuentas. Ellos, que habían sido inseparables desde que se conocieron, atrayéndose el uno al otro con un fuerte magnetismo.

Mientras Hinata Hyuga recordaba el rostro de tragedia de Naruto Uzumaki al descubrir uno de los mayores dolores que cargará en toda su vida, se dejó caer sin fuerzas sobre la grama con las manos sobre su pecho, tratando de menguar el dolor de su desgarrado corazón.

Todo había acabado para ella.


	2. Capítulo 1: Amigas o Enemigas

**Capítulo 1**

 **Amigas o Enemigas**

 _"Hay sólo dos personas que pueden decirte la verdad acerca de ti mismo — un enemigo que_

 _ha perdido su temperamento, y un amigo que te ama entrañablemente"_

 _Arquímedes_

* * *

Un hermoso atardecer de verano figuraba en todo su esplendor sobre el cielo, se sentía una cálida brisa moviendo las hojas de los árboles mientras jugaban con el corto cabello azul negro de una pequeña niña. La pequeña humana se encontraba corriendo como si no hubiera un mañana, jugando, yendo detrás de las mariposas que volaban a su paso.

Su inocente risa era acompasada con el ruido de la naturaleza, pero el panorama comenzó a cambiar generando confusión en su pequeño corazón. El pasto verde y reluciente fue remplazado por un viejo y desgastado café, sus piecitos tocaron la madera de un abandonado muelle que crujió debajo de ella haciéndola sollozar repentinamente. Detuvo sus pasos llevando sus mandos a su pecho, de sus ojos comenzaron a caer gruesas lágrimas de miedo, su labio temblaba al igual que el resto de su cuerpo.

— _Esto no puede estar pasando..._ – Pensaba una y otra vez, tratando de convencerse de que lo que había visto no era cierto... que lo que había oído había sido una equivocación. Esa pequeña deseaba con todo su rasgado corazón que todo fuera mentira, una cruel broma del destino. Daba su vida con tal de que no fuera cierto.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, fueron quizá segundos los que pasaron, pero las voces gritando en su cabeza no se iban. Le cuestionaban, le aullaban por ayuda, pero ¿Qué podía hacer una niña de ocho años? No había mucho qué hacer para lo tanto que sentía. Abrió los ojos con temor, su vista estaba nublada por las lágrimas así que parpadeó un par de veces y su corazón se encogió en terror. Ya no había más azul, todo era rojo carmesí.

Contuvo la respiración cuando comenzó a ver manos saliendo del lago. Eran miles de ellas. Venían a llevarla porque sabían que ella no tenía que haber sobrevivido, no merecía seguir viva. Un pronto sonido sordo de madera quebrándose la hizo trastabillar y caer sobre su peso, gritó con terror, pero no pasó ni un segundo cuando una de las manos la tomó del tobillo y la arrastró hasta hundirla en el agua.

Un agudo y aterrado grito escapó de sus labios, rasgando su garganta y quemando sus pulmones. No había estado respirando quién sabe desde cuándo. Se movió histéricamente hasta que su espalda chocó con algo duro y frío. Sus pies y manos se removían sobre algo suave que se enredaron en ellas. Jadeante, parpadeó hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron y reconocieron el lugar.

Estaba en su habitación. Fue otra pesadilla.

Relajó su cabeza contra el respaldo de la cama y respiró lentamente hasta controlar su respiración. También relajó sus músculos, y soltó el agarre a las blancas sábanas. Unas escurridizas lágrimas bordearon sobre sus mejillas y dio traspié para que comenzara a llorar. El terror que había sentido dio paso a la tristeza, y de esa tenía mucha.

Dos golpes huecos la hicieron dar un brinco sobre la cama. Tratando de enfocar sus pensamientos lejos de la pesadilla y sus recuerdos, enjuagó sus lágrimas rápidamente. Sus pasos la llevaron hasta sus pantuflas rosa. Recorrió el pasillo del apartamento y se acercó lentamente con el corazón latiendo muy fuerte.

– ¡Hinata! – Esa voz la asustó en un comienzo, pero, luego se rió suavemente por lo tonta que había sido. A fin de cuentas, ¿por qué sentía miedo? Nadie quería hacerle daño… – _Son las pesadillas... alteran mis nervios_ – Se dijo a sí misma mientras quitaba todo rastro de pesadillas de su rostro y se disponía a abrir la puerta.

– Por Dios, creí que no me abrirías – Exclamó su mejor amiga.

– Lo siento, Tenten – Se disculpó con su suave voz un poco ronca – ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó ajustándose la bata alrededor de su cuerpo. La castaña la miró con desconcierto para luego reírse.

– Vaya... sabía que eras despistada, pero no creía que fuera para tanto – Respondió Tenten mientras Hinata frunció levemente el entrecejo –, ¿Qué esperas? Vamos, no puedes seguir en pijamas, se nos hace tarde. – Tenten la apresuró y entró al apartamento. La joven seguía confundida, trató de hacer memoria, quizá se le había pasado algo importante.

– ¿Para qué? – Se aventuró a preguntar cerrando la puerta y viendo como su amiga se acomodaba en el sofá dispuesta a esperar por ella.

– ¿No recuerdas? – Preguntó parpadeando un par de veces–, quedamos en vernos con Temari y Sakura.

– ¡Es cierto! – Exclamó la peliazul recordando. Sin embargo, las alarmas ya habían sonado en la cabeza de la castaña. Se levantó de sofá para acercarse a ella. Viéndola más de cerca notaba como sus mejillas seguían un poco húmedas. No tenía ni siquiera que preguntarle, Tenten ya sabía que no había pasado una buena noche.

–¿Por qué no vas a bañarte? Te esperaré – Le sonrió amablemente.

No había forma de que ella lograra ocultar sus sentimientos de ella. La conocía como la palma de su mano, desde pequeñas. Ella y su hermano eran los que mejor la conocían, y ella se sentía cómoda con ellos. Años de amistad, apoyándose cuando más lo han necesitado, no había fuerza que pudiera romper los lazos que compartían.

– No tardaré – Se apresuró a decir dirigiéndose a su habitación. Dicho y hecho, luego de 15 minutos Hinata estaba terminado de vestirse para cuando Tenten entró a su recámara. Reconoció en su mesita de noche una fotografía de ellas cinco enmarcada. Sonrió con cariño.

– Déjame ayudarte – Dijo Tenten tomando el cepillo de la cómoda y se acercó a Hinata, quien se colocaba sus botas. El clima afuera aun era frío, dentro de poco sería primavera.

–Gracias. –Susurró un poco avergonzada. Luego de unos segundos Tenten suspiró.

– ¿No crees que deberíamos hablar? – Se aventuró la castaña a preguntar, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

– ¿De qué? – Su voz sonaba lejana. Ella sabía que era inútil tratar de evadir el tema, pero no se sentía con ánimos de hablar. Solamente esperaba que Tenten captara lo que quería y dejara de insistir.

– Sabemos de qué hablo, pero está bien si no quieres hablar. – Tenten no tenía intenciones de presionarla, pero sentía que era necesario que Hinata hablara sobre ello de vez en cuando, para liberar un poco la carga.

Hinata le agradeció en silencio. Una vez Tenten terminara de desenredar su largo cabello, buscó su mochila y antes de salir, volteó hacia Tenten.

– Gracias. – Musió. Una palabra que le había dicho tantas veces a lo largo de su vida. Pero es que nunca iba a dejar de estar agradecida con ella. Hinata sintió que en cualquier momento se pondría a llorar de nuevo así que sin dejar hablar a Tenten caminó hasta la puerta.

– Hinata... – Tenten caminó tras ella – Espera. –Le pidió justo cuando Hinata tocaba el picaporte para abrir la puerta –. No puedes seguir así... no huyas, al menos no de mí. – Hinata sentía como su labio comenzaba a temblar. Apoyó su frente sobre la puerta con cansancio.

– No puedo... – La chica se sentía débil, cansada, le dolía el pecho, le dolían los recuerdos. Esa mañana, precisamente, le dolían más que cualquier otro día sin razón aparente.

No puedo, susurró una y otra vez mientras comenzaban a salir lágrimas de sus perlados ojos. Tenten la había visto muchas veces, más de las que deseaba, en ese estado. Sin embargo, eso no disminuía el dolor que le causaba verla y la impotencia de no poder sanar sus heridas. Pero, eso no significaba que la dejaría. Si no podía aliviar su pena, al menos la ayudaría con la carga. Consolarla cada vez que se sintiera triste, calmarla luego de un ataque de pánico, escuchar sus dudas y tormentas, porque se sentían como familia, como hermanas.

Colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de ella y la sintió temblar. El pecho de Tenten se comprimió al verla así. En cuestión de segundos Hinata se dejó caer al suelo. Y Tenten estuvo en el suelo con ella hasta que dejó de llorar. Ella siempre iba a estar donde la necesitara, en la miseria, en la alegría, en la pena, en el dolor... Con el llanto aminorado, Hinata rio levemente. Tenten apartó unos mechones que se pegaron sobre las mejillas de ella y sonrió.

– No sé qué haría sin ti – Confesó la joven de ojos perlados. La castaña sonrió recordando el tiempo que llevaban siendo amigas, lo cual se traducía a toda la vida –. En serio que no lo sé, pero tampoco quiero saberlo... – Ahora fue turno de Tenten para que los ojos se anegaran en lágrimas, sonrojándose levemente ya que no acostumbraba a mostrarse sentimental frente a los demás, diciéndose a sí misma que tiene demasiado orgullo para eso.

– Tonta – Musitó limpiándose las pocas lágrimas derramadas rápidamente – No me iré a ninguna parte sin ti. – Respondió con una promesa implícita.

Hinata tomó su mano y la apretó con suavidad, secó sus lágrimas para luego sonreír sinceramente. La presión en su pecho había disminuido luego de llorar. Se había desahogado, se sentía bien. Ambas quedaron sumergidas en un agradable silencio donde la otra era protagonista de sus pensamientos, hasta que un golpe las hizo sobresaltar. Se miraron a los ojos y se pusieron de pie. Hinata abrió la puerta sobresaltándose.

– ¡No puedo creer que pasemos por esto de nuevo! –Exclamó molesta en voz baja. Volteó y las miró entrecerrando los ojos. Colocó una mano sobre su cadera, en la otra mano descansaba un teléfono celular.

– Hasta que aparecen – Les reclamó alzando la voz –. ¿Qué han hecho con sus celulares? ¿Saben lo furiosa que va a estar Temari? – Le increpó Sakura, alzando cada vez más la voz.

Ambas chicas sacaron sus celulares y sintieron un frío recorrer sus columnas vertebrales. La pelirrosa no exageraba, Temari, con su fuerte y frío temperamento seguro les guardaría una reprimenda para nada agradable. No era la primera vez que se atrasaban y la dejaban varios minutos, incluso horas esperando por ellas. Temari se caracterizaba por ser una persona excesivamente puntual. En clases solía llegar justo segundos antes que el profesor. Una puntualidad a veces escalofriante.

– ¡Tienes que estar bromeando! –Exclamó Tenten con frustración.

– Será mejor que nos vayamos yendo – Dijo Hinata tomando sus cosas, lista para salir corriendo al lugar de encuentro.

–¡Vayámonos! – Sakura tomó a Tenten de la muñeca y comenzó a correr, haciendo que la morena tropezara con sus propios pies.

–¡E-Espera! – Tenten se quejó sin dejar de ser arrastrada por la chica de ojos jade. Hinata cerró la puerta de su apartamento, escuchó el tintineo de sus llaves siendo guardadas en su mochila y les siguió el paso con una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

Algo cálido se alojó en su pecho al verlas discutir más delante de ella, se sintió dichosa porque a pesar de lo que la vida le había arrebatado, también tenía que estar agradecida por todo el cariño que había encontrado en ese grupo alocado de chicas que se hacen llamar, y con todo el derecho, sus amigas.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **NOTA:**

 _Muchas gracias por darle la oportunidad a esta historia. Actualizaré lo más pronto que pueda._

 _Gracias por leer._


	3. Capítulo 2: ¿Amor a primera vista?

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Capitulo 2**

 **¿Amor a Primera Vista?**

 _""El amor a primera vista existe y se siente como un pinchazo profundo en las entrañas cuando te encuentras con una mirada por primera vez y sientes que el mundo se ha parado por unos instantes"_

—Aroha Díaz

Una hora.

Ya llevaba una hora esperando a ese trío de impuntuales irresponsables. Miró por enésima vez su celular y bufó molesta. Ni siquiera se dignaban en avisar su retraso. Frotó sus antebrazos con furia mientras miraba a ambos lados de la calle esperando vislumbrar la cabellera rosa de Sakura. El claxon de un carro la hizo voltearse con el entrecejo fruncido.

—¿A qué horas, Temari? —exigió su hermano sacando medio cuerpo por la ventana del carro. La joven suspiró tratando de calmar su temperamento.

—Ya no han de tardar. Mete tu trasero y espera —le ordenó seriamente. Su hermano, Kankuro, bufó sacándole la lengua e hizo lo dicho, cerrando la ventanilla del auto. Temari lo observó con envidia, se estaba congelando afuera y deseaba sentir la calefacción que disfrutaba su tonto hermano.

Regresó su vista a la calle que daba camino al edificio dónde vivían dos de sus mejores amigas, y ahí estaba esa mancha rosa corriendo arrastrando a Tenten tras ella. La escena casi la hace reír. La castaña de su amiga seguía gritándole improperios a Sakura, mientras la dulce Hinata corría dando traspiés detrás de ellas. Sin embargo, recordó la tardanza con la que llegaban y se cruzó de brazos, lista para batear las excusas que le iban a dar.

—¡Temari! —exclamó Sakura soltando la muñeca de Tenten, haciendo que por el impulso que traía tropezara con Temari.

—¡Por el amor de Dios! —gritó Tenten equilibrándose para no caer junto a Temari, quién entrecerró sus ojos con molestia. —Lo siento tanto, Temari… —se excusó nerviosamente, soltando a Temari.

—Ustedes… —comenzó con la amenaza, sin embargo, se vio interrumpida por la joven de perlados ojos que se detenía enfrente de ella con la respiración entrecortada.

—L-Lo sentimos tanto, Temari… Ha sido culpa mía —la disculpa de Hinata calmó las intenciones asesinas de la rubia de coletas. Se preguntaba, Temari, si acaso ella era consciente de lo increíblemente adorable que se ve cuando pone esos grandes ojos perlados arrepentidos, y cómo tiene esa habilidad para desaparecer la furia de las personas con solo oír su suave voz.

—No vale la pena discutir con eso —sentenció dando un suspiro que relajó a Tenten y a Sakura. —solo conseguiremos atrasarnos más, andando.

—¡Vaya auto! —silbó Tenten, ganándose un codazo por parte de Sakura —¡Ah!

—No seas impertinente, Inuzuka —la regañó. Sakura abrió la puerta de atrás y entró seguida de Tenten y Hinata. Cuando Temari se acomodó en el asiento de copiloto, el motor del auto rugió.

—Hola, señoritas —saludó el hermano de Temari por el espejo retrovisor. Las tres chicas sonrieron incomodas ante la sonrisa coqueta de él. —¡Eh! —Se quejó llevando la mano a el área de la cabeza dónde recibió el zape de Temari.

—Solo estas aquí para conducir, así que mantén tus ojos al volante —Amenazó junto con su mirada de "No me provoques". Su hermano resopló disgustado, y así, sin mediar más palabras comenzó su viaje.

 **. . .**

Konoha.

Finalmente estaba en casa. Todo el trayecto en avión se había sentido calmado y tranquilo, no obstante, al momento en que visualizó la ciudad desde la ventanilla del avión sintió un vuelco en el estómago que, según su empecinado orgullo, fue debido al aterrizaje.

Y ahí estaba, en el área de equipaje esperando a que aparecieran sus maletas con las iniciales S. U. en la etiqueta. La vista de muchas jóvenes y adultas jóvenes se posaban en él al pasar. Tiempo atrás eso habría elevado su ego, sin embargo, ahora solo le causaba indiferencia. Había cambiado en este último año, se decía con orgullo que había crecido y madurado.

—¡Mira, mira, Sasuke, tienen 20 diferentes tipos de ramen!

No obstante, su torpe rubio amigo no había crecido en absoluto. Le dirigió una de sus típicas miradas indiferentes y se preguntó cómo era que habían soportado ser amigos. — _Claro… —s_ onrió para sus adentros, Naruto era increíblemente persistente. — _Nunca se rindió conmigo_ — Y era algo que le agradecía, aunque nunca lo admitiera.

—¡No molestes a Sasuke con tus tonterías! —le riñó su hermana, Ino, tomando el folleto de las manos de Naruto para enrollarlo y golpearlo con el mismo.

—Eres mala, Ino —se quejó lloriqueando.

Suspiró cansado, ese par siempre montaban un numerito, cómo si no fuera suficiente que su apariencia llamara la atención de chicas, también la llamaban ellos, más que todo por las payasadas que hacía Naruto, ya que Ino también llamaba las miradas de chicos, menos la de él. Incluso el rubio robaba unas cuantas miradas, aunque Sasuke estaba seguro de que el tonto de su amigo nunca se daba cuenta, y es que ambos hermanos tenían la típica apariencia de chicos californianos: cabello rubio, ojos azules y piel bronceada. Hermanos mellizos… — _Alto ahí —_ Se exigió al ver el rumbo de sus pensamientos, y es que no se podía permitir pensar en _eso_ de nuevo.

—¿Entonces qué dices, Sasuke-kun? —preguntó Ino con voz melosa colgándose del brazo de él. Sí, Ino era una de _esas fangirl_ que andaban tras él. Dado que Sasuke no había escuchado nada, y tampoco le interesaba participar en nada planeado por esa rubia molesta, se soltó de su agarre y se dirigió a recoger su equipaje que justo aparecía en su visión.

—Has lo que quieras, solo no cuentes conmigo.

Ino se quedó mirando la espalda de Sasuke con un puchero en sus labios. Naruto le pasó el brazo sobre los hombros divertido. —Nos vemos luego, hermanita —Ino frunció los labios, y Naruto le plantó un beso a un costado del rostro. Hizo una mueca de falso desagrado y se cruzó de brazos mientras veía como su hermano mayor (3 minutos mayor) colgaba su chaqueta en su hombro y seguía al que había sido su mejor amigo desde siempre.

Al verlos sintió algo cálido alojarse en su pecho, y la ansiedad creció. Cogió las maletas que había tomado hace ratos y se dirigió a la salida. Suspiró emocionada por estar de vuelta, durante todo el vuelo había estado fantaseando en su regreso, volver a ver a sus amigas, los sitios que solían frecuentar, incluso verlo a _él_ …

Sonrió para sí misma y negó con la cabeza — _Ya déjalo en el pasado, Ino…_

Después de un rato de caminar, se detuvo y quitó sus gafas oscuras al divisarla en una de las entradas. Sintió que no había pasado nada de tiempo desde que se fue de ahí. Sakura fue la primera en cruzar miradas con ella y por un momento no supo hacer más que sonreír. En cuestión de segundos, la pelirrosa la estaba asfixiando en un apretado abrazo. Se balancearon un poco, riendo, mientras las demás se reunían a su alrededor.

Había extrañado tanto a su mejor amiga, y es que Sakura ha sido su mejor amiga desde pequeñas, no existe persona que conozca más su persona que ella. Haberse ido de Konoha fue difícil, pero las circunstancias la habían llevado a regresar a su lugar natal, sin embargo, también dejar el lugar en el que nació fue difícil, sobre todo dejar a sus padres atrás.

Cuando sus padres tomaron la decisión de que sería bueno para ella, su hermano y Sasuke continuar con sus estudios en Konoha, una parte de ella quería gritar de emoción, y la otra colgarse de la falda de su madre para no tener que irse. No obstante, ahí estaba luego de dos años, más alta, más femenina y atrevida.

—No puedo creerlo —Musitó Sakura levemente conmovida aflojando el abrazo.

—Oh, Sakura—Ino se alejó para verla mejor. Casi no había cambiado en nada, seguía usando el cabello corto, pequeños zarcillos en las orejas y maquillaje sencillo, lo que se resumía en brillo labial. —, sigues tan monstruosamente fuerte como antes — Le dijo acomodándose el abrigo de invierno. La mencionada golpeó amistosamente su hombro.

—Y tú sigues tan impertinente —contraatacó Temari colocando ambos brazos en su cadera simulando una jarra.

—Yo sé que me extrañaste —la rodeo en un abrazo sin darle tiempo de replicar. —Yo las extrañé muchísimo —Exclamó con emoción, causando incomodidad en la rubia de coletas que no era fan de los afectos de cariño en público. Sin darle tiempo de decir algo, la soltó y atrapó a Tenten.

—También extrañamos tu escandalosa voz. —contraatacó la morena de moños.

—Oh, vamos. Hay mucho más que extrañar de mí —le guiñó un ojo y tomó a Hinata de los hombros, quien se sonrojó de inmediato. Ino rio levemente. —Hola, Hinata.

—Ino, bienvenida a casa —se abrazaron.

 **. . .**

—Yo sé que Ino es molesta, pero nada te cuesta ser un poco menos desagradable…

Sasuke suspiró. No era la primera vez que Naruto se lo decía, pero siempre llegaban a lo mismo.

—Seré menos desagradable cuando deje de molestarme—Contraatacó. Y lo cierto es que, al ser hermana de su mejor amigo tiene mejor trato que el que le da al resto de chicas que tratan de hacer "movimientos" con él.

—Supongo que es lo mejor que conseguiré —Naruto suspiró resignado. Miró a lo lejos como una familia se reunían con abrazos y lágrimas de felicidad. Sonrió inconscientemente.

Cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta que Naruto no caminaba a su lado, volteó con el entrecejo levemente fruncido. —¿Qué? —Preguntó tratando descubrir porqué sonreía y qué veía. Al descubrirlo, sintió que le apretaban el corazón.

Naruto al ver la mueca en el rostro siempre tan sereno de Sasuke, se preocupó. ¿Estaba su amigo listo para enfrentar su pasado?

—Oye —Puso su mano sobre el hombro de él — Todo estará bien —Sasuke se descolocó al ver la enorme sonrisa de Naruto —Es hora de que Konoha sepa quiénes son Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki, de veras. —Exclamó provocando que el azabache sacudiera la cabeza levemente reprimiendo una sonrisa, y fracasando en el intento.

—Vamos, usuratonkachi.

—¿Cuál es el plan? —Preguntó el rubio alcanzando a Sasuke.

—De momento, buscar un taxi para salir de aquí.

—¡Déjamelo a mí! —Lanzó con una sonrisa brillante, y desapareció entre la multitud.

Sasuke se encaminó a un costado donde había una especie de terraza que daba una vista verde de Konoha, realmente estaba de vuelta.

 **. . .**

—Qué lindo —Les exclamó Ino en voz baja cuando el joven mesero se marchó con sus pedidos causando una pequeña risa en sus amigas. Habían decidido parar en una cafetería dentro del aeropuerto por algo caliente —No saben lo feliz que me hace volver.

—Y a nosotras que vuelvas —Sonrió Sakura.

—Pero cuéntenme, ¿de qué me he perdido estos dos años? —Exclamó inclinándose con interés sobre la mesa.

—Bueno, todo sigue casi igual a cuando te fuiste, nada ha cambiado —Ino arrugó la nariz con disgusto ante tan decepcionante respuesta por parte de Sakura.

—Ay, vamos, no seas tan aburrida. ¿Segura que no te tienes un novio escondido? —Preguntó con malicia haciendo sonrojar a la pelirrosa, quien salió en su propia defensa.

—Te he dicho miles de veces que no, no soy esa clase de chica. —Y es que ambas chicas solían comunicarse de vez en cuando por videollamada, e Ino insistía en cada una de ellas que necesitaba divertirse más.

—Aunque ese chico, Lee, sigue tras ella —Soltó Tenten riendo, causando disgusto en Sakura al recordar como suele lanzarle besos en pleno corredor y clamar a los cuatro vientos que es su flor del amor y que deben de aprovechar la juventud juntos.

—Tétrico… —musitó la pelirrosa mientras el resto reía al ver su expresión de descongojo.

—Lee-san es un poco entusiasta —Sonrió con un poco de pena la peliazul al recordar todos los esfuerzos en vano que hacía el pobre chico.

—Aunque realmente… —Comenzó la rubia de coletas—la única de nosotras que se encuentra entre una relación con un chico es Hinata —sonrió con picardía.

—¿E-Eh? —exclamó nerviosamente al verse expuesta de algo tan íntimo y convertirse en el centro de atención de las cuatro.

—¿Hinata? —preguntó Ino con asombro —¿quién se atrevió a contaminar a nuestra dulce niña? —preguntó con fingida molestia.

—¡I-Ino!

—De dulce niña ya casi nada.

—¡T-Temari!

Todas rieron, con excepción de Hinata, quien estaba tan roja de vergüenza. _Ese_ era un tema delicado para ella en ese momento.

—Mejor cuéntanos sobre ti, ¿cómo están las cosas contigo, rubia? —preguntó Tenten aliviando a Hinata al cambiar ser el centro de atención.

—¿Yo? Bueno regresar a casa ha sido bueno, extrañaba mucho a mi familia. Aunque no me crean me fue difícil dejarlos a pesar del berrinche que hice cuando tuve que irme de Konoha.

—Siento que fue ayer cuando llegaste a casa con la noticia y te encerraste en tu habitación diciendo que tendrían que llevarte a la fuerza —Contó Sakura sonriendo con malicia.

—Ni me lo recuerdes —respondió Ino tragando duro.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Tenten con intriga. Sakura rio fuerte aumentando la curiosidad.

—Recuerdan a mi madrina Tsunade-sama, ¿verdad?

—No me digas que… —la risa no la dejó continuar al imaginarse a la temible Tsunade sacar a la fuerza a Ino.

—Seguramente —interrumpió Temari —ni siquiera tuvo que llegar, con su simple mención Ino dejó de poner resistencia.

—Acertaste mi querida Temari —concluyó Sakura sonriendo con prepotencia.

—Ya cállate, frente de marquesina, sabes mejor que nadie lo que es enfadarla.

Y es que así era, Sakura rio nerviosa, de hecho, todas ya que habían sido testigo de lo aterradora que llega a ser esa mujer siendo directora de la Secundaria a la que asistían. Por su parte, Sakura, quién había vivido con ella antes de independizarse lo conocía de primera mano, e igual Ino, ya que solía estar bajo su tutela de igual manera.

—Oh, Ino puerca, creo que todas lo sabemos.

—¿Cómo me llamaste?

—Los cafés —llamó Tenten la atención de las chicas antes de que empezaran con una de sus famosas peleas. El joven que anteriormente les había tomado la orden regresaba con sus pedidos.

—Creo que sería bueno comenzar a buscar un taxi, Kankuro no iba a poder esperarnos y en esta época suele ser difícil encontrar uno. —comentaba Temari mientras movía su café.

—Yo puedo ir, mientras ustedes terminan de comer—Sakura se levantó comenzando a colocarse su rojo abrigo acampanado de la cintura hacia abajo.

—Nos llamas cuando encuentres uno —dijo Ino llevándose un pequeño pastelillo a la boca.

—Sigue comiendo así, Ino puerca —guiñó el ojo mientras tomaba su café y desaparecía de la cafetería.

—Cómo se atreve —musitó indignada la rubia.

 **. . .**

— _Voy a matarlo_ —Sasuke Uchiha bloqueó su celular con fastidio, era la quinta vez que le marcaba a su rubio y estúpido amigo. No solo lo había dejado varado en el aeropuerto esperando con él, sino que también ni siquiera se dignaba en contestar sus llamadas y el frío comenzaba a filtrarse entre su ropa.

Apoyó ambos brazos sobre la barandilla que rodeaba la terraza y suspiró tratando de calmarse antes de ir él mismo a buscar un taxi y dejar al idiota de su amigo. Miró por ultima vez el panorama ante sus oscuras pupilas para voltear e irse, pero una inusual cabellera lo detuvo y lo pasmó por un momento.

— _¿Rosa?_ —Se preguntó entre el asombro y la curiosidad. Ahí abajo entre la gente que esperaba en la acera a que esté libre la calle para cruzar al parqueo, un punto rosa sobre sale del resto. El punto comienza a moverse al igual que los ojos de Sasuke y puede observarla mejor.

— _Una chica con cabello rosa_ — Inusual, estuvo de acuerdo el azabache. Llevaba un abrigo rojo que estrechaba su cintura dándole una figura preciosa y favorecía el color de su cabello. Alzó una ceja pensando en que no estaba nada mal, aunque su apariencia llamaba mucho la atención para su gusto.

Se sintió un poco tonto al caer en cuenta que se había detenido a observar a una chica que probablemente no volvería a ver nunca en su vida, pero justo cuando pensó que su asombro había pasado el viento meció el cabello de ambos y la joven levantó la vista conectándose a la mirada de Sasuke.

Sakura trataba de calentarse las manos sosteniendo su café entre ellas, el clima estaba tan frío que sentía sus mejillas y nariz rojas. Pudo sentir como su aliento se veía al suspirar levemente mientras esperaba el momento adecuado para cruzar la calle y dirigirse al punto de taxis.

El cielo estaba parcialmente nublado y el aire se sentía bastante puro al estar el aeropuerto rodeado de tanta vegetación y áreas verdes. Sintió como alguien se la pasaba llevando y molesta vio que la calle estaba libre de autos así que apresuró su marcha, no sin tener que detenerse a media calle al sentir un viento mecer y desordenar su cabello dificultándole la vista. Volteó el rostro mientras con la mano derecha trataba de colocar sus mechones detrás de su oreja y fue entonces cuando algo mágico pasó.

Un solitario pétalo de cerezo llamó su atención al cruzar a su lado y elevarse al cielo. Sakura lo siguió con su mirada, curiosa, deteniéndose ante la figura de un chico que la miraba fijamente. Sintiéndose paralizada de momento apreció el atractivo rostro del desconocido. Sakura no recordaba haber visto a alguien tan… _perfecto_.

Con la mente vacía en ambos, y ese sentimiento de que el mundo a su alrededor ha desaparecido, no paraban de preguntarse _qué carajos estaba pasando._ Admirando la inusual belleza del otro, sintiendo una atracción singular, definitivamente no esperaban para nada el papel que jugarían en la vida del otro.

.

.

 _ **Continuará**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora:** Hola, muchas gracias por leer. Sé que no actualizo desde hace muchísimo tiempo, pero trataré de hacerlo más seguido.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado ^.^'


	4. Capítulo 3: Intercambio de miradas

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Capitulo 3**

 **Intercambio de Miradas**

 _"Todo en él era viejo, salvo sus ojos; y estos tenían el color del mismo mar y eran alegres e invictos"_

— _Ernest Hemingway_

* * *

Sintió como el líquido caliente la reconfortaba, con un ligero suspiro dejó el vaso vacío sobre la mesa y regresó la vista a la animada charla que tenían sus tres amigas. Su amistad con Ino no era tan estrecha como la que tenía con Tenten, pero era buena y sabía que podía confiar en ella. Había conocido a Ino y a Sakura a los 12 años cuando comenzaron la Secundaria, Hinata recordaba bien ese día. Tenten llegaba tarde, como acostumbraba en ese entonces, y unos chicos problemas se metieron con ella por el color casi blanquecino de sus ojos, Ino se había entrometido y les había hecho frente a esos chicos junto con Sakura.

—¡Cómo detesto a esos chicos! —exclamó la pelirrosa, Ino la secundó con un bufido y volteó a ver a la pequeña peliazul que se había visto arrinconada por otros niños.

—Hola —saludó sonriendo dulcemente —¿cómo te llamas? Yo me llamo Ino y ella es Sakura.

—M-Me… H-Hina… —susurró con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Ambas amigas intercambiaron una mirada.

—Lo siento, no te escuchamos —respondió Sakura cruzándose de brazos —tendrás que hablar más fuerte. Vamos, no pasa nada —animó. Entonces Hinata respiró profundo tragándose el nudo que tenía en la garganta y cerrando los ojos respondió.

—M-Me llamo Hinata Hyuga —la niña de cabellos cortos azulados se sorprendió y abrió los ojos cuando sintió cómo la chica rubia tomaba su barbilla y le alzaba el rostro.

—Siempre mantén la cabeza en alto. Mucho gusto, Hinata —sonrió.

La peliazul, quién hacía mucho tiempo no veía un acto desinteresado, amable y bondadoso de parte de alguien más, se sintió feliz de que aun existieran personas así. Les imitó la sonrisa y los lazos de amistad comenzaron a formarse desde ese día.

—Hey —una mano se agitaba enfrente de su visión, Hinata parpadeó reaccionando y avergonzándose por perderse de toda la conversación. —¿a dónde te fuiste? —preguntó Ino.

—Lo lamento, yo… —sonrió restándole importancia —no fue nada… por cierto —cambió de tema al ver las miradas intrigantes de sus amigas—, Sakura ya ha tardado demasiado.

—Tienes razón —concordó Tenten.

—Marcaré a su celular —dijo Temari.

Hinata, quien sintió la bolsa de su falda vibrar, sacó su celular para encontrarse con una llamada entrante de cierto pelirrojo que la preocupaba e intimidaba desde hace un par de semanas. Se asustó e ignoró la llamada.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Tenten al notar la reacción de la peliazul, pero antes de que ésta pudiera responder Temari interrumpió molesta.

—Típico, no contesta.

—¡Yo iré! —se levantó Hinata bruscamente asustándolas —e-es decir, yo puedo ir a… buscarla —sonrió forzadamente, repentinamente sentía la necesidad de alejarse y poder respirar a solas—, les llamaré cuando la encuentre. —apresuró a decir antes de que le dijeran los _pero_ _ **.**_

 _—Hinata…_ —Tenten la vio chocar y pedir disculpas a chica que iba entrando a la cafetería, preocupada por su amiga solo soltó un suspiro de resignación.

Se sintió más tranquila cuando salió del establecimiento, ajustó su bufanda violeta escondiendo sus labios tras ella y caminó esquivando a las personas y al personal del aeropuerto.

 _Gaara…_ —ese nombre ocupaba sus pensamientos desde hace un tiempo, se sentía acorralada, atada de manos por su timidez, falta de confianza y… el _temor_ que le ocasionaba. No sabía cómo lidiar con ello, quería ayudarlo, pero lo que él quería ella no podía dárselo, no lo sentía _correcto_ , y solo estarían viviendo dentro de una farsa que solo los haría infelices.

 **. . .**

Pudo haber sido solo un segundo, pero ellos lo habían sentido como el segundo más largo de sus vidas, un precioso momento que se enterraría en lo más profundo de sus almas. Y así como el momento inesperado surgió tan de repente, así se desvaneció con el sonido de un claxon logrando sobresaltar a la pelirrosa que solo atinó a moverse hacia atrás hasta llegar a la acera y tropezar con ella cayendo de sentada.

Un joven se acercó a ella, se inclinó y le preguntó si estaba bien, más Sakura solo asintió con la cabeza, embelesada todavía con el joven de cabellos negros de hace unos segundos. Sin alcanzar a ver la mano que le ofrecía el extraño, ella se levantó y alzando la vista hacia el lugar donde había estado el misterioso chico, dio unos pasos tratando de encontrarlo. Sin embargo, fue detenido por alguien sujetando su muñeca y jalándola hacia atrás.

—Oye, ¿segura que estás bien? —lo miró sin entender. —lo digo porque hace poco casi te atropellan y te diriges nuevamente a una calle transitada —se explicó al ver la mirada de la chica perdida —¿hablas español? —soltó de ultimo arqueando una ceja.

—¿Qué? —respondió saliendo del estupor. —Oh, yo… lo siento —se disculpó volviendo la mirada hacia atrás, más el extraño chico que la había extasiado había desaparecido dejándole un vacío repentino.

—¿Buscas… a alguien? —preguntó con cautela —eres rara… —dijo confundido al no obtener respuesta. No obstante, sonrió.

—Yo… —sacudió la cabeza para tratar de espabilarse —lo siento y gracias —le sonrió —debo irme.

—¡Espera! —trató de detenerla —¿Cuál es tu nombre? —pero Sakura ya se había alejado.

 **. . .**

Al quinto tono Sasuke maldijo y cuando lo mandó al correo de voz simplemente quiso asesinar a sangre fría a su amigo —¿Dónde demonios estás, idiota? Llámame —guardó su celular con fastidio mientras las imágenes de hace unos momentos lo molestaban. — _Contrólate, Sasuke._

Se sentía avergonzado, ninguna chica había logrado llamar tanto su atención al punto de sentirse un completo idiota, y vaya que muchas lo habían intentado, y esa chica pelirrosa solo tuvo que mirarlo a los ojos para conseguirlo. _—Humillante._

No obstante, el hecho de que jamás volvería a verla lo tranquilizaba, tenía cosas más importantes que resolver actualmente, y no quería tener un problema extra en qué pensar. Con ese pensamiento se permitió recordar por ultima vez a su desconocida y angelical chica.

 **. . .**

Cinco llamadas perdidas. Respiró profundamente tratando de armarse de valor, se sentía tan cobarde y odiaba eso. Detuvo su caminar y regresó la llamada. Esperó dos tonos y luego su voz le causó escalofríos por todo su cuerpo.

—G-Gaara… yo… —Sin embargo, unos gritos la alertaron de que algo sucedía y buscando con la mirada se encontró de frente con una máquina de transporte de equipaje que se dirigía hacia ella por el efecto de falta de frenos mientras que un hombre, seguramente el conductor corría tras él. Soltó el celular y paralizada solo supo esperar el impacto.

Sintió como su cuerpo era cubierto de calidez y daba una vuelta completa de 360 grados, como si de una vuelta de vals se tratara. Y sintió un leve impacto, pero a su espalda. Abrió los ojos cuando la conmoción pasó y sin entender nada elevó su mirada hasta toparse con un azul brillante, deslumbrada se perdió en ellos.

 **. . .**

Naruto se encontraba saliendo alegremente de un puesto de Ramen, se tocaba con alegría su pancita mientras recordaba el delicioso sabor de los fideos en su paladar. Sintió una vibración en la bolsa de su pantalón y cuál fue su sorpresa el encontrar muchas llamadas perdidas de Sasuke. Asustado se dispuso a devolver la llamada cuando una figura captó su atención.

Un cabello lacio, largo y azulado se movía con gracia cada que la joven daba un paso. La siguió con la mirada olvidándose por completo de su amigo, y caminando lentamente le siguió intrigado por ver su rostro.

A unos metros de ella escuchó un escandalo a su derecha, estaban en el área descubierta del aeropuerto, donde hay calles para carros y maquinaria y más allá se encuentra el parqueo. Un hombre gritaba que se apartaran y corría tras, lo que Naruto pensó, era su camión, y de dirigía a la chica que seguía. Para cuando comprendió la gravedad de la situación emprendió una carrera sin pensarlo hacia ella, para apartarla del camino.

Vio cómo la chica volteaba a su derecha y dejaba caer su celular, asustada y resignada. Tomó impulso y la tomó por la cintura haciendo que la joven trastabillara torpemente con sus propios pies, sin embargo, Naruto al ser más fuerte logró equilibrarla y dando un giro completo la sacó del camino justo cuando el camión pasó a su lado chocando con un poste de señalización y botando cajas y equipaje cerca de ellos, ocasionando que se apoyaran en una pared y cubriendo el pequeño cuerpo de ella con el suyo, la protegió de los posibles escombros que pudieran lastimarla.

Los gritos de sorpresa de las personas, los cláxones de los carros y sirenas fueron alejándose cuando alejó su cabeza de la de ella y bajó su mirada a esos hermosos perlados ojos que lo miraban grandes y expectantes.

 _Hermosa_ —pensó el rubio, dedicándose a observar ese delicado rostro que se encontraba a centímetros del suyo. Sus pestañas eran largas y abundantes, sus ojos eran un par de perlas preciosas, su nariz pequeña y sus carnosos labios rosa. Sus mejillas tenían un leve color rojizo que la hacían lucir terriblemente adorable… y sus labios nuevamente, lo tentaban.

 _Hermosos —_ pensó Hinata al ver esos ojos tan azules y puros, eran un azul simplemente hermosos, alegres y brillantes. Sus labios… Se sonrojó cuando llamaron su atención, avergonzada, sin embargo, no pudo apartar su mirada de él. — _¿Qué está sucediendo?_

 _Quiero… —_ Naruto elevó su mano lentamente — _sentirla…_ — suavemente rozó su mejilla causando una chispa de emoción en los ojos de ella, la sintió estremecer y bajar su mirada sin entender a la mano que la acariciaba con la mayor ternura posible.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuará**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Nota:** Lo prometido es deuda, aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero sea de su agrado, gracias por leer ^^'

Sábado, 16 de febrero del 2019


	5. Capítulo 4: Por fin juntos

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

 **Por fin juntos**

 _"¿Por cuánto tiempo deberemos extrañar a aquellos que ya se han ido? El dolor de hoy es nuestro propio mañana"_

— _Murasaki Shikibu_

* * *

Abrió los ojos lentamente y se abrazó a su almohada, dispuesta a seguir durmiendo cuando un rayo de luz filtrado entre sus cortinas le dio en el rostro. Tomó las sabanas entre sus manos y se cubrió hasta la cabeza.

Así, comenzó a recordar el día de ayer cuando había conocido a ese chico rubio. Se sonrojó de solo pensarlo, él la había acariciado suavemente y ella se había dejado hacer. — _¿Qué pasó conmigo? Fue como si… como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido_.

La atracción que habían sentido hacia el otro había sido espeluznante para Hinata, luego de que él la acariciara ella había sentido el impulso de tomar sus labios. De solo recordarlo sentía que moría de vergüenza, hundiéndose más entre sus sábanas recordó…

El rostro de él estaba a escasos centímetros de él y se sentía completamente expectante y vulnerable a su merced. Podía sentir el calor que su proximidad le causaba, y cuando sintió que sus alientos chocaron se sintió desfallecer así que cerró sus ojos con fuerza esperando, pero nada ocurrió.

Abrió los ojos con temor, el corazón aporreaba fuertemente su pecho y sus manos, a pesar de frio habían comenzado a sudar. Le vio alejado y sonriendo deslumbrantemente, causando más sonrojo en ella, si eso era acaso posible.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó colocando su mano tras su cabeza nerviosamente. Ella solo consiguió asentir con la cabeza. Sus ojos se desviaron al accidente que el camión había causado y se estremeció al pensar que ella pudo haber…

—Yo… —musitó asustada —pude… g-gracias —susurró mirando sus ojos e inclinándose levemente.

—N-No es necesario —se apresuró a responder al ver la reverencia de ella, apenado prosiguió —, de veras, me alegro de haber actuado a tiempo.

—Oigan, ¿están bien? —se acercó afligido el dueño del camión. Ambos asintieron —Lo lamento tanto, no sé cómo ocurrió eso. Discúlpeme señorita —se dirigió a Hinata, quien negó apenada con la cabeza restándole importancia —, y usted joven, gracias por evitar una tragedia, de verdad fue muy valiente lo que hizo. —El señor se alejó al ver que ellos estaban bien, dejando al chico levemente avergonzado.

—N-No fue nada, de veras —sonrió incómodo, lo que le pareció encantador.

—L-Lo fue —susurró la peliazul bajando la mirada avergonzada. Él la observó embelesado, y ella se puso nerviosa, sintió que él tenía el impulso de acercarse a ella, pero gracias a Dios una señora los interrumpió.

—¿Es de alguno de ustedes? —Ambos fijaron la mirada en el celular que tenía en su mano, el cuál tenía un adorno de piedras violeta que terminaba en un lindo conejito. Hinata algo avergonzada por tan infantil accesorio asintió y lo tomó susurrando gracias.

La señora sonrió y se alejó para volver con su familia. Hinata revisó el celular y agradeció que estuviera intacto, sin embargo, se preocupó cuando recordó que había dejado una llamada de Gaara a medias.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó el rubio chico. Hinata dio un pequeño salto, de repente él estaba cerca nuevamente. Sin poder pensar bien tartamudeó tanto que no pudo decir nada coherente — Oye, calma —rio suavemente. —, respira, vamos, inhala, exhala, eso… ahí tienes.

—L-Lo siento, yo debo de irme —se excusó, necesitaba alejarse de ese chico pronto, sentía que su corazón no lo aguantaría más, su mente iba a explotar y sus piernas no dejaban de temblar. Sería el colmo que se desplomara ahí frente a él. Con esos pensamientos en mente se dio a la fuga.

—¡E-Espera! —escuchó que gritó, sin embargo, ella ya se había perdido entre la multitud.

Era un completo desastre, se reprochaba bastante seguido. Con eso en mente se levantó a bañarse, tenía cosas que hacer lo que incluía, para su mala fortuna, a Gaara.

 **. . .**

—Buenos días —canturreó Ino entrando a la cocina. Sasuke levantó levemente la mirada hacia ella y luego la regresó a su desayuno.

—¿Qué hay de desayuno? —la secundó Naruto, Sasuke lo ignoró. —Hey, Sasuke —lo pinchó con un dedo haciendo que el mencionado lo mirara con ojos amenazadores. —No me digas que sigues molesto por ayer —hizo un mohín.

Sasuke bufó.

—Si serás idiota, Naruto —le regañó Ino —mira que olvidarte de Sasuke por comer Ramen.

—No me olvidé de él —se excusó abriendo la refrigeradora. —, surgieron algunas cosas y me atrasé, eso fue todo, y el señorito ya estaba de mal humor. —Sasuke volvió a bufar, se levantó y sin decir nada se fue.

—¿Y ahora qué mosco le picó? —preguntó Naruto.

—En serio lo fastidiaste —dijo Ino sirviéndose cereal —Uh, esto no es de dieta.

—¿De veras crees que Sasuke mantendrá cosas _light_ en su casa? —Ino le sacó la lengua. Naruto tomó la caja de leche y le sirvió a Ino para luego tomar de la caja.

—Uh, no vuelvas a hacer eso —con una mueca de desagrado golpeó la parte trasera de la cabeza a su hermano.

—Bueno, bueno, ¿qué tal ayer? Viniste algo tarde, ¿te perdiste? —preguntó limpiando la leche sobrante de sus labios.

—No, conozco estas calles al contrario de ti —respondió con desagrado al mirarlo, obteniendo una mirada de " _¿Qué?"_ de parte de Naruto, solo lo ignoró y prosiguió —, estuve con las chicas, luego de que Sakura consiguiera un taxi estuvimos en el departamento de ella por varias horas, ordenamos comida y luego tomé otro taxi que me trajera —contó Ino alegremente.

—Tengo muchísimo tiempo de no ver a Sakura-chan —respondió Naruto —, quizá sería bueno salir los tres juntos como en los viejos tiempos —sugirió.

—Bueno, quizá. De igual forma, mis amigas tampoco te conocen, sería bueno salir todos juntos —Naruto sonrió satisfecho de conseguirlo. —Bueno, ya veremos luego.

—Por cierto, dejé tu equipaje en tu habitación, ¿lo encontraste?

—Mhm —asintió —esta casa es enorme —comentó entusiasmada.

—Sí —concordó con su hermana—, es una lástima que haya tenido que estar abandonada por tanto tiempo.

Naruto dirigió su mirada a su izquierda, donde se encontraba una puerta deslizable grande de cristal que daba al jardín verde de la casa. Se imaginó a Sasuke junto a su familia en un día soleado de campo y su corazón se achicó. A pesar de que ellos habían acogido a Sasuke desde los ocho años y le habían brindado el cariño y apoyo de una familia, sabían que no había sido suficiente para él, ellos jamás podrían llenar el hueco que le quedó tras la tragedia en donde perdió a su familia.

Suspiró, quizá regresar a este lugar consiguiera por fin sanar su corazón y dejar el pasado justo donde pertenece.

—Saldré —la voz de Sasuke se escuchó como eco hasta la cocina —, no me esperen para almorzar

—¿Cómo que saldrás? ¿A dónde irás? ¿Sasuke? —gritó lo ultimo cuando escuchó que abría la puerta. Para cuando Naruto llegó al recibidor Sasuke ya se había ido.

Tenía 9 años de no poner un pie en Konoha, y dormir en esa casa, en el que solía ser su habitación lo había afectado bastante. Todas las memorias que había tratado de bloquear de su mente habían regresado con cada adorno, cada fotografía y cada rincón de ese lugar. Fue por eso por lo que, al llegar, luego del salir del shock melancólico en el que se sumergió tomó todos los retratos familiares, los metió en una caja y las subió al ático. No necesitaba eso.

A pesar de las quejas de Naruto detrás de él, no se detuvo. Las voces en su cabeza habían comenzado a hacer ruido y solo se callarían cuando se desiciera de todos esos recuerdos que lo lastimaban. Tenía que superarlo y seguir con su vida, solo que esta vez tomaría el buen camino. Tampoco quería decepcionar nuevamente a las personas que le habían dado el calor de un hogar.

Al salir de la propiedad se paró en seco sin saber a dónde ir. Como no sabía y tampoco venía algún tipo de transporte ni tenía él uno (luego arreglaría eso), decidió caminar. La calle estaba adornada con arboles a sus lados, dándole un aspecto relajante y atractivo a la vista. Caminó por toda la acera hasta dónde vio que la calle se dividía en dos caminos. Recordó que el de la izquierda llevaba al centro de la ciudad, al parque, donde solía centrarse la mayor actividad de los habitantes; y el derecho llevaba al lago.

Sin pensarlo mucho se desvió a la derecha.

 **. . .**

Había colgado hace unos minutos. Respiró tratando de tranquilizarse y continuó cepillando su cabello. Habían quedado en encontrarse en un parque cerca de la casa de él para conversar, no se sentía lista para eso, pero no tenía opción. No podía postergarlo más.

Tomó su suéter de lana gris, su pequeña mochila y salió de la habitación. En el pasillo se detuvo a observar el cuadro que adornaba la pared y sonrió. Ver esos ojos perlados como los suyos siempre la alegraba y la ponía melancólica, cómo lo extrañaba.

—¿Hinata? —la voz provino de la segunda puerta del pasillo que estaba entreabierta. Acercándose terminó por abrirla para asomarse. —Oh, ¿saldrás? —preguntó una atractiva mujer en sus pocos treintas de ojos cafés con tonos rojizos.

—Sí, eh, iré a casa de Temari —mintió —, hay una película que quiere que veamos.

—Ten cuidado entonces, cariño, y regresa temprano. —le sonrió dulcemente —Eh, por cierto, volveré noche a casa, pero llámame cuando regreses, por favor —pidió, la peliazul le sonrió y asintió.

—Nos vemos, Kurenai-san —se despidió cerrando la puerta para salir del pasillo. Atravesó la pequeña sala de estar y salió. Vivían en uno de los edificios cercanos al parque central de la ciudad, dónde vivía su amiga Sakura también. Era un edificio con ambiente tranquilo y familiar. Luego de bajar los cuatro pisos y saludar a varios vecinos, se dirigió a un lado dónde estaba estacionada su bicicleta morada, regalo de parte de Kurenai para su cumpleaños numero 15. Ella había sido su guardiana desde el fallecimiento de sus padres y se tenían un cariño y respeto mutuo.

Comenzó a pedalear a un lado de la calle destinado a ciclistas, se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo y observó cómo el sol comenzaba a alumbrar levemente disipando un poco el frío invierno en el que habían estado. Feliz con el pensamiento de que pronto vendría la primavera continuó su camino al ponerse el verde y poder avanzar. Se desvió y entró al parque, era la forma más rápida de llegar al punto de encuentro con Gaara, ya que vivía junto a sus hermanos al otro lado del parque, en una de las áreas alejadas del centro.

Minutos después, al salir del parque se detuvo para poder atravesar la calle concurrida por carros, no obstante, reconoció un camino y el corazón le latió de prisa. A pesar de que era la dirección contraria a la que se dirigía en un principio, pensó que un pequeño desvío no haría daño, además de que aun era temprano. Así que lo tomó y su interior comenzó a inquietarse, el corazón, además de latir de prisa, comenzó a bombear con fuerza a medida se acercaba a ese lugar.

— _Quizá sea una mala idea, pero… solo quiero sentirlos cerca —_ la respiración de Hinata comenzaba a agitarse por el esfuerzo que hacía, la velocidad había aumentado bastante y poco le importaba la seguridad, solo sentía la necesidad de llegar.

Frenó y dobló a su izquierda, a lo lejos del camino divisó un arco de hojas — _La entrada… no ha cambiado nada desde la ultima vez que estuve aquí_.

Redujo considerablemente la velocidad y al atravesar dicho árbol se bajó de la bicicleta dejándola con descuido a un lado. El panorama era tan hermoso como lo recordaba. El pasto verde comenzaba unos metros adelante y se extendía por muchísima distancia. A lo lejos se podía observar el azul cristalino del lago, que le recordó a cierto chico rubio que le había salvado la vida solo un día atrás.

Sus pasos comenzaron siendo vacilantes en un principio, para luego caminar con confianza. Se restregó las lágrimas de sus ojos y rio suavemente, ese lugar le transmitía mucha paz, a pesar de ser motivo de pesadillas.

— _Tan irónico —_ Hinata detuvo su caminar de pronto, había estado tan metida en sus propios sentimientos y pensamientos que no había notado que había alguien más con ella. A unos metros cerca del lago y debajo de un gran árbol de cerezo había alguien, quien justo había notado la presencia de alguien más.

Hinata pensó en irse, de todas formas, tenía un lugar al cual tenía que ir, pero los rasgos de esa persona la detuvieron. Sentía que ya lo había visto antes, sentía que lo conocía. Dio un par de pasos para tratar de verlo mejor y su labio comenzó a temblar.

— _¿S-Sasuke…?_ —Todo se volvió borroso por las lágrimas que, luego cayeron como cascada por sus mejillas.

Comenzó a acercarse a él lentamente y sin darse cuenta se encontraba corriendo. Pudo sentir el fresco césped debajo de ella, el viento rozar sus mejillas y llevarse sus lágrimas, pudo sentir su corazón llenarse de alegría nuevamente.

Sus ojos hicieron contacto y se reconocieron mutuamente, sin dudas eran ellos los que ese día se reunían. Para cuando sintió su cuerpo junto al de él y lo rodeó con sus brazos, sus emociones explotaron en sollozos.

Lo sintió tambalear un poco por el impulso con el que ella se le tiró en un abrazo, pero la sostuvo con sus fuertes brazos y acabó por rodearla y cubrirla con su calor. Ambos se sentían temblar, creyeron posible lo imposible y se regocijaron en ese momento.

Hinata sintió sus rodillas doblarse así que se sujetó más fuerte de su camisa, sin embargo, él aun conmocionado tampoco se sintió en condiciones de permanecer de pie, así que con cuidado ambos acabaron de rodillas en el suelo, sujetándose mutuamente.

Sintió como él la acomodaba sobre su pecho y acariciaba sus cabellos. La estrechaba entre sus brazos y se sintió querida, a pesar de que sentía alivio y dolor. Permanecieron Dios sabrá cuánto tiempo así, con las emociones a flor de piel, Hinata se incorporó y con la manga de su suéter trató de eliminar el rastro de lágrimas.

—¿R-Realmente eres tú? —preguntó con la voz temblorosa. A lo que él elevando una mano para limpiar sus lágrimas respondió besando su frente con ternura.

Hinata volvió a sollozar y lo rodeó nuevamente con sus brazos, solo que esta vez en su cuello. —Te he echado tanto de menos.

—Y yo a ti, Hinata.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Continuará**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **Nota:** ¡Hola! No se alarmen ni saquen conclusiones precipitadas xD actualizaré lo más pronto que pueda, los review siempre son bien apreciados, gracias por leer ^^'

 _Lunes, 29 de febrero del 2019_


End file.
